


Snow Day

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [18]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), CrankGameplays - Fandom, Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, also also i didnt tag some of the ipliers because theyre only mentioned, also side question:, god thats a lot of characters oops, its weirdchamp i know but theres just too many of them kjdgkjfssklg, kgjhkljsdf, no beta we die like actor mark, why the fuck doesnt dark have a tag gkjhflgjfad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: It's snowing at each of the ego residences!
Series: Ego Short Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been snowing all week where I live so I decided to be shamelessly self indulgent and write about what the egos do when it's snowing. Enjoy!

The Ipliers didn’t think it would ever snow in the desert. But miracles happen, they suppose.

The King of the Squirrels and Eric Derekson were the first ones to spot the snow. It was early on a Saturday, and the two egos were heading for the squirrel dome when they passed by one of the large windows. King was too immersed in what he was telling Eric to look outside, but Eric saw the snow and slowed to a stop.

“Now it might be a bit cold out there, I really need Google to take a look at the heater— Eric? Oh!”

King had walked forward a bit, not noticing that Eric had stopped. He walked back and looked through the window, a smile growing on his face. He looked back at Eric, who looked dazed by the wintery sight. Eric slowly smiled and giggled, and he glanced at King before shouting, “S-Snow day!!” and grabbing his hand. 

They ran through the halls chanting “snow day!” over and over, and they didn’t stop until they entered the kitchen. Host was muttering narrations to himself, most likely to speed up the coffee pot. Darkiplier was halfway through a poptart, and he was reluctantly listening to Yandereplier ramble about some new recipe that included dark chocolate.

All three of the egos looked over at King and Eric as King let go of his hand and ran through the kitchen, shouting “It’s a snow day!” Eric looked nervously at Dark, and he heard Host mumble something along the lines of “Eric Derekson” and “courage.” Eric gave him a small smile and said, “I-It’s snowing outs-side.”

Yan whooped and grabbed Eric as he laughed, and the two of them followed King out of the kitchen. Dark started to smirk as he asked Host, “Were you the cause of this?”

Host poured himself a cup of coffee and replied, “The Host has no idea what Darkiplier is referring to.”

Dark narrowed his eyes at Host’s very suspicious smile, but ultimately didn’t comment on it. Instead, he said, “...Thank you.”

Host stopped putting creamer in his coffee for a split second, but continued as he said, “The Host still isn’t sure why Darkiplier is thanking him, but he is very welcome.”

Dark just rolled his eyes and hid his smile as he took another large bite of his poptart.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

All of the Ipliers were awake by eight that morning. After putting on the proper clothing so they wouldn’t freeze to death, Eric, Yan, and King decided to build a snowman. It was a little hard to maneuver through the two-foot high snow, but once they cleared a path with the base of the snowman, it was easier to walk through. 

Yancy joined them about halfway through the build, and he initiated a snowball fight with Bingiplier and the Jims on the other side of the yard. Bim Trimmer, Captain Magnum, and Illinois came out a little while later to participate in the snowball fight, Unus and Annus not too far behind. Dark, Dr. Iplier, and Googleplier remained inside but by the doors, keeping watch to make sure they didn’t get hypothermia or accidentally kill each other.

Host stayed inside, too, but he was in the kitchen fending off the hot chocolate mugs from Wilford Warfstache. Wilford had at least four cookie straws sticking out of his mouth, and God knows how many he had managed to snatch behind Host’s back.

“The Host grabs a wooden spoon and blocks the strike of Wilford Warfstache’s, and the two engage in a mock sword battle as the Host tries desperately to protect the hot chocolate.”

“Yo’’e o’, Hos’ie!”

The two of them were still using spoons as swords when Eric and Yancy walked in. Yancy laughed and Eric giggled when Host managed to land a blow to one of WIlford’s straws. It landed on the floor and Wilford gasped dramatically, exclaiming, “Ho’ da’e yo’, yo’ he’an! Yo’ pay fo’ ‘at!!”

And with that, Wilford quickly grabbed three mugs of hot chocolate and teleported away.

“The Host had planned for that, and made sure that the three mugs Wilford Warfstache grabbed were the least sweet out of all of them.”

Eric raised his eyebrows, impressed, and Yancy moved toward the fridge to grab some whipped cream. “Host, dat’s just plain evil.”

“The Host’s tactic is not as evil as Yancy’s certain habit with the whipped cream can.”

Yancy paused from shooting whipped cream directly into his mouth, and Eric laughed as he said, “I’s go' a p’oble’, so wha’? Dis stu’s good!”

Host shook his head but smiled as he asked, “Are the Ipliers drinking their hot chocolate inside or outside?”

“O-Outside!”

“Ou’si’e!!”

Host chuckled as he grabbed a tray and started setting mugs on it. His smile disappeared suddenly as he asked Yancy, “Is Yancy taking whipped cream from his labeled can?”

Yancy’s eyes widened as he stopped eating the whipped cream and peeked inside of the fridge. He looked back at Host and answered, “...oopsies?”

Host sighed as Eric went into a fit of giggles. Some of his siblings were going to slaughter Yancy.

But hopefully they would be distracted enough by the snow day Host gave them. With that thought, Host grabbed the tray of mugs and headed for the snowy chaos outside.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

The Septics were no strangers to snow. Winter in Brighton was long, cold, and dreary because of the _constant_ snowing. But sometimes the snow could be nice.

So when Chase Brody woke up to snow blocking the light from his window, he was beyond excited.

Chase got ready for the day quicker than he usually did, which was saying something since he barely took five minutes in the morning to compose himself. He ran straight to the living room as he shouted at the top of his lungs, “IT’S FUCKING SNOWING!!”

Marvin the Magnificent was the first one to walk in on Chase being ecstatic. He was acting younger than Robbie the Zombie, bouncing around the kitchen and living room as he chanted “Snow! Snow! Snow!”

Marvin rubbed his eyes, having been woken up by his brother’s sudden burst of energy. “What? It’s snow—”

He turned to look at the main doors to the backyard and saw that it was, in fact, snowing. The snow had risen almost to the full height of the large doors. Marvin looked back at Chase and he had somehow already put on what he needed to go adventuring in the snow. Chase rushed to the doors and Marvin’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, no, don’t open—! The… doors...”

Marvin sighed and facepalmed as the snow piled into the house, pushing Chase comically off of his feet. There was so much of it that Chase was pushed back to his brother, as he said, “Oops?”

Marvin glared down at Chase as he muttered a spell and waved his hand, and the snow that had fallen inside was gone. There was also a large crevice made in the snow by the door, so that Chase could actually go out there now. Chase got up and grinned at his brother, before racing outside gleefully.

Marvin shook his head as he went into the kitchen, starting up a pot of coffee and popping some bread in the toaster as Antisepticeye glitched in.

“H̶̪̉ḛ̶͝y̷̛̦ ̷̪̑p̶̼͋ű̷͚s̸͉͗s̸̥y̸͖̎,̶̧̎ ̴̰̚w̶̲̉h̶̺͠a̸͠’̶̫͑s̷̲͌ ̴̠̽p̴͇̌o̵̫͝p̴̬͒p̶̺͌ì̷̫n̸̜̈—̷̹͝?̶̟̂ ̸͉̊W̶̠͐ö̵̧a̴̬͋h̵̞͋.̶͉̏”

Anti caught sight of the snow and moved toward it, as Henrik von Schneeplestein also entered the kitchen. Not looking up from his phone, he told Anti as he sat at the table, “Don’t go out zere vizout vearink proper clozink.”

Anti quickly turned to look at Schneeplestein as he said, “A̸̬̽ẖ̶̌,̴͚̈ ̸̟͠İ̸͙’̴̛̟l̵͍̊l̵͓̒ ̷̲̐b̴̖̌e̶̬̓ ̵̭͆f̴͇̾ì̷͚n̵̡͐e̴̛̺ ̸͉͛ȯ̷͍l̸͚̉’̴̨̏ ̵̞̌m̷̰̃a̵̗͌n̶̗̏.̷̢̍ ̶̺̌I̴̖̅’̶̱̿m̵̯̂ ̷̂͜ǎ̷̻ ̸͉̈́f̸̥̒o̶̬͊o̸̼͋k̸̝̉i̶̛̳n̶̟͝’̷̧̈́ ̵̘̃ḍ̷̉ĕ̷̟m̶̲͘o̶̭n̶̹̒,̴̣̕ ̷̜Ĩ̸̮ ̷̖͛c̷̲͘a̷͎̎n̴̠̔’̸̡t̵̮̉—̵̧͝ _̷̝̃m̶͔͠ȏ̸̬t̵̰͑h̶̭̿ë̷̜r̴̫̅ ̵̲͘o̸͙̿’ ̵̲͠C̶̲̆h̴̹̄r̵̡̔í̶ͅs̴̜͑t̸̤͌!̵̲͝_ ”

Anti had stuck one bare foot in the snow, and he quickly drew it back when he felt how cold it was. Schneeplestein looked at Marvin, and his brother laughed as he said, “ _Dieser dummkopf_ , He never fuckink listens to me.”

Anti growled and glitched away, and Marvin laughed harder when he came back wrapped in around six fluffy coats. Jackieboy Man, given no context of the situation as he entered the kitchen, gave Anti a look as he snatched a piece of toast off of Marvin’s plate. He luckily didn’t notice since he was still laughing at Anti.

“Ǐ̷͈’̵̲̄l̶̨̐l̷̥͊ ̷̮͋f̸͖̈́o̸͉̎ȏ̴̥k̵̞̓i̶͔͆n̷̪͛’̵̗͋ ̶̙̏s̷̙̃h̷̰͊ȯ̸͓w̷͙͠ ̶̳̓ẙ̷̯a̸̞̽—̸̡̌ ̴̼͠ _S̷͕̓w̴͉͑ḙ̴̆e̷̡͝t̵͔́ ̷̪̀J̵̦͒e̸̝̅s̵̱̑ú̸͕ṡ̸̗!̷͔͒!̸͖͐_ ”

Anti had forgotten to put on some shoes before stepping in the snow, and he jumped back from the cold and fell over, a bundle of rage and coat fluff. He screamed as he teleported away again, and Marvin had officially lost it as he was draped over the kitchen table and laughing so hard he was crying.

Schneeplestein looked up from his phone to nod to Jackie in greeting, his eyes resting on the stolen piece of toast. He smirked and looked back at his phone, telling Marvin, “Marvin, I zink Jackie has somezink ov yours.”

Marvin, still chuckling and wiping away his tears, looked over at Jackie, but he sobered up immediately when he saw his breakfast in his brother’s hands. Jackie blinked and used his superspeed to run outside before Marvin could grab it back.

Marvin sighed again as he made another thing of toast and poured him and Schneeplestein some coffee. Schneeplestein muttered a “ _danke_ ” as Marvin handed his cup to him. 

Marvin decided that a day in the snow wouldn’t hurt him, and he joined Chase and Jackie outside (once he put on a coat and boots, he wasn’t as stupid as Anti). They had a snowman building competition, and Robbie and Jameson Jackson came outside to participate with them. They determined that Chase built the best snowman, but Robbie was surprisingly in a close second. Jackie's was by far the worst; it looked more like a regular snow pile rather than a snowman, and the carrot he had jammed into it’s ‘face’ at the last second had fallen off.

Anti came outside, too, after putting on proper shoes and taking off about four layers of coats. Schneeplestein shook his head at him as the glitch aimed a snowball at Robbie. He didn’t throw it very hard, and it actually didn’t even hit Robbie, but the other egos in the yard were pissed as they formed snowballs of their own to throw at Anti.

Schneeplestein sipped his coffee as he watched his brothers play in the snow. He saw Robbie hide behind Anti and took a picture of them. He smiled and took another one when Anti patted the zombie on the head. Schneeplestein would send it to Anti later. He would no doubt want to make that his new lockscreen.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

The Cranks were very surprised to find snow in their backyard. Well, one Crank, at least.

The Postman was the very first one to notice it, at an early hour in the morning. It was only a couple of inches, but it was there and covering the entire yard area. Post wanted to wake up the others, since this was the first snow he’d seen in a while, but he decided not to as he slipped a coat on and stepped outside.

It was still a little dark out and it was lightly snowing, and the sight would have looked pretty if there were trees around. Or if there weren't a bunch of random pool floaties lining the patio. Post rolled his eyes. Mad Mike forgot to put them away again.

Post walked quietly toward the pool. It was most definitely frozen over, and there was a single large rubber duck stuck in the ice. Post chuckled and made a note of where the duck was, as he started sliding across the pool.

Ice skating was a bit difficult without ice skates or railings, but Post thought he was doing OK for an amateur. Especially an amateur that lives in the desert with no real access to a skating rink.

Post was having fun, and he hummed as he skated around the ice. He skated until he noticed that the sun had risen completely, and he sighed as he trudged back inside.

The sun had caused most of the snow to melt, but it was snowing harder to make up for it as Post entered the kitchen. He looked out through the window and smiled, grabbing a bottle of water and sighing before deciding to head back to his room. He’d let one of the other Cranks discover the snow before he headed back out.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave the kitchen, Post heard a voice from behind him.

“That was fantastic footwork, dear!”

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Mrs. Thomson was an early bird. She was always the first Crank awake in the house, as the rest of the egos usually slept in late. She was up particularly early this morning because her hip was bothering her, and she grabbed her cane as she slipped out of her room. 

Mrs. Thomson entered the kitchen, turning on a small and hopefully not noticeable light as she prepared to make something for breakfast. She stopped short when she looked through the kitchen window.

Post was outside, spinning and sliding around on the pool. It was snowing, so Mrs. Thomson assumed that the pool had frozen over. She smiled as Post continued to ice skate. He looked rather graceful, surprising since he was one of the more chaotic Cranks.

Mrs. Thomson found herself watching Post ice skate instead of making breakfast, and she snapped out of it when she realized Post was now heading back inside. She quickly turned the light off and scurried out of the kitchen. She didn’t know if Post was comfortable with being watched.

She hid around the corner and saw Post step back inside. He shrugged his coat off and hung it up, and he walked to the kitchen. She heard the fridge open, then close as Post sighed.

Mrs. Thomson decided to push her luck and enter the kitchen again, saying, “That was fantastic footwork, dear!”

Post jumped about a mile and turned around, before sighing again when he saw that it was just Mrs. Thomson. But his eyes went wide and he blushed when he realized that she had been watching him. “Ah, well, you know, um… practice makes perfect?”

Mrs. Thomson smiled and said, “It certainly looked perfect, sweetie. Would you mind teaching me a few moves?”

Post flushed deeper at being complimented, and he asked, “Teach? Gran, I don’t know...”

“I’ll make you a batch of your favorite cookies, how does that sound?”

Post grinned and nodded. Mrs. Thomson’s bribe worked.

Post eagerly lead Mrs. Thomson outside, and the poor old lady had to say, “Careful, dear, these hips don’t move as fast as they used to,” as Post practically dragged her toward the pool. He slowed down and stepped onto the ice, and Mrs. Thomson tossed her cane aside as Post grabbed her hands.

“OK, um, let’s start with something simple. Uh, grab my waist? I guess? No, wait, like this...”

The two of them skated around for a bit (carefully avoiding the rubber duck), and Post and Mrs. Thomson would argue that that morning was the most memorable of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> kjfgdhkjh here's a translation of what Wilford and Yancy said in case you can't read it:  
> Yo’’e o’, Hos’ie! = You're on, Hostie!  
> Ho’ da’e yo’, yo’ he’an! Yo’ pay fo’ ‘at!! = How dare you, you heathen! You'll pay for that!!  
> I’s go' a p’oble’, so wha’? Dis stu’s good! = I's got a problem, so what? Dis stuff's good!  
> Ou’si’e!! = Outside!!
> 
> Let me know if you all want me to write about all of the Cranks having a snow day, I know I didn't really write about them oops kdjgfkjs  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
